Sky High Achmed Junior
"Sky High, Sky Low!" ---Sky High Achmed Junior's official catchphrase Sky High Achmed Junior 'is the Fish Eater counterpart of Achmed Junior in ''Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy. He is only available in the second Empowered Pack with the Scottish Mask and Dyna Might Meredith And Grace. When taken ownership, you will unlock Sky High Flynn as an enemy in the Toy Box. Appearance In his Sky High version, Achmed Junior wears a yellow visor on his eyes, a light blue karate outfit with a dark blue belt, dark blue gloves on his hands and dark blue boots on his feet. When Transhaped using a Scottish Mask, which merges with his visor which turns pink, his karate outfit turns yellow while his belt, gloves and boots turn black. Gameplay (Console Version) Sony Pictures Infinity '''Normal Version 'Visor Blast '(Ranged Attack): Achmed Junior shoots his visor at enemies. Deep Sea Exercises (Melee Attack): Achmed Junior punches and kicks enemies. Cacoon Throw (Special Move): Achmed Junior rips a cacoon out of the ground and throws it at enemies. 'Transhaped Version' Visor Blast (Ranged Attack): Achmed Junior shoots his visor at enemies. Butterfly Exercises (Melee Attack): Achmed Junior punches and kicks enemies. Blooming Tornado (Special Move): Achmed Junior summons a pink tornado with flowers in them to attack enemies. Gameplay (Handheld Version) Projectiles Purple Fish (Feeding Frenzy, normal version) (10 damage) Purple Sharks (Feeding Frenzy, Transhaped version) (20 damage) Weapon Frost Sword (Feeding Frenzy, normal version) Frost Staff (Feeding Frenzy, Transhaped version) Battle Cards Normal Version Yellow Visor Blast (44 damage) Deep Sea Dragonball (31 damage) Cacoon Cluster Bomb (50 damage) Transhaped Version Pink Visor Blast (88 damage) Butterfly Dragonball (62 damage) Blooming Tornado Fire Punch (100 damage) ''Worms Battle Cards ''Feeding Frenzy Homing Air Strike (normal version) (24 damage) Homing Missile (Transhaped version) (48 damage) Death Explosion Malfunction (normal version) Kamikaze (Transhaped Version) Gravestone (Normal Version Only) Purple ''Worms 2 ''cross (Feeding Frenzy) Compatibility Cats Series *Skylanders: Cats 101: No *Skylanders: Too Cute!: No *Skylanders: Funny Cats: No *Skylanders: Whack-A-Kitty: No *Skylanders: Kitten Afraid of Remote Control Mouse: No *Skylanders: Why Do Cats Meow?: No *Skylanders: Touch And Feel Kitten: No *Skylanders: Kitty Love: No *Skylanders: Kitten Party: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Ancients of Ooga: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Cloning Clyde: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Batman: Arkham Origins: Yes Sony Pictures Infinity *Sony Pictures Infinity: Aegis Wing: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Yaris: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Fable II: Pub Games: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Comic Jumper: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Minecraft: Story Mode: Episodes 1-4: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: The Escapists: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: The Fancy Pants Adventures: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Small Arms: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Rayman Raving Rabbids: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Arkadian Warriors: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Plants vs. Zombies: No *Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Minecraft: Story Mode: Episodes 5-8: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham Asylum: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham City: Yes *Sony Pictures Infinity: Batman: Arkham Knight: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Ancients of Ooga: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Cloning Clyde: Yes *Skylanders And The Sony Pictures Club: Batman: Arkham Origins: Yes Skylanders *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure: Yes *Skylanders: Giants: Yes *Skylanders: Swap Force: Yes *Skylanders: Trap Team: Yes *Skylanders: SuperChargers: Yes *Skylanders: Imaginators: Yes Disney Infinity *Disney Infinity 1.0: Yes *Disney Infinity 2.0: Yes *Disney Infinity 3.0: Yes Lego *Lego Dimensions: Yes Trivia * He is friends with the Air Transhaper, Sky High Flynn. Category:Scottish Category:Fish Eaters Category:Male Category:Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy